Ink Bond
by Jiraena
Summary: They found it. There was a way to be together... Maybe not forever, but just "together" was enough for them.-Post CoG
1. 0 Victory

Hi! This is my first attempt of fic in English. I really hope you will enjoy it ^_^ This is a good opportunity to improve both my English and my writing, so please leave a review, it will help me a lot... and to know that someone like my work will make my day =)

Sorry if Magnus and the cute Alec are OOC, and excuse me for the mistakes that may be somewhere. ( English is only my second language...).

**Advertisement: **This fic includes a romantic relationship between the two male characters. Please, don´t read if you will feel offended.

**Disclaimer**: This fic is based on the _Mortal Instruments_series by Cassandra Clare. I own nothing. (Well, maybe the plot and some minor characters xD)

**~Ink Bond~**

_by Jiraena_

**Prologue**

_-Victory-_

The portal appeared in the middle of the small hall. They weren´t so many waiting for it to be opened, but all were important enough to make the arrival a political event. Leaning against a column far enough to see everything without being cachted in any of the conversations, he saw each one of the stares that almost everybody in the room dedicated to him once the magical door had started to shine.

That was good. He was perfectly aware of the show that everybody there was waiting for. After all, it was Magnus Bane who was entering the building with the results of the negotiations with the witches clan which had made itself stronger on Singapore. He knew exactly what were expected of a strange shadowhunter who, after risking everything he had for the person he loved, and fighting in a hopeless battle for survive, found that his shiny boyfriend had been sent in a diplomatic mission without return date. To a dangerous place full of deserters with magical power, far from the Clave´s influence, forgotten even by God.

He knew. All were waiting for him to behave as a furious child, demonstrate that they were right when saying that all the homosexual demonstration was a whim. He hoped all of them had something to read while waiting for it, because his plan was another thing entirely.

Two years and sinx months. Those are a lot of hours suffering with patience when you know that you are mortal and there is no much time left until the love of your life (who will never have more that seventeen) got bored at the moment you find your first white hair. Some extra years if, with luck, that special person loves you a lot and don´t mind to waste his time with a poor imitation of G. Clooney. His father conserved all his hair with 54 years, wich was supposed to be a good new.

He had managed to do something usefull during those years instead of hide in some black and remote place whimpering his pain as he wished. He had earned respect, because he knew it that was the only thing that could protect himself and his relationship from new attacks (there was no doubt about Magnus´ election being a sutil form of regection).

-Ambassador Lightwood.

A low voice desviated the bitter train of thought that had been advancing behind the impassive expression of the young man.

The owner was a tall warlock with amazing violet eyes and long white hair, dressed in a grey suit.

-_Ewaln _Laguna.-Answered Alec with a sincere smile,

Although he was the first person who had talked to him that night (probably because there must be something around his aura screaming that it was a bad idea bother him at that moment), the shadowhunter didn´t get upset with the interruption. Which was really short. Laguna just tapped twice his worked shoulder, returned a knowing smile and left.

The downwolder, recently elected head of the warlock assembly (Alec, since he was the one in charge of the relations Clave/Assembly considered polite learn enough from the ancient code they used to be able to call him by his title, which translated was something like "spokesman") was probably the only person there truly happy for the couple.

The warlocks needed Magnus. Alec had understood that a few months after his left. At first it was because of his power, now because of his influence. "_His shadowhunter"_was perfect: young, open-minded, and a too good fighter to be exiled or excluded from the Claves issues without more reason than his sexuality. They knew that, Alec too. And there began the career of the boy as ambassador. If the most important magical force of the alliance wanted a specific shadowhunter for the charge, the council hadn´t so many options of refusing.

He had done it good. Not just because it was almost the inly chance for him and Magnus, because he enjoyed the job. It was difficult to put order between both parts, but he had the biggest disposition to learn how to manage among the warlocks, and the others, after all, were his own race.

Finally, a shadow began to made her way across the light, slowly conforming the well-known silhouette of his beloved.

All the shocked calm that he had been maintaining for hours fell away from him at the time his brain let him believe what was happening. Because after two years and a half, he hadn´t wanted to be hurt anymore. Just in case he coudn´t stand it, and the basic of the emotional self-defense was to believe that all was a great lie. That Magnus wouldn´t be there for him as they had promised.

Because he knew that he could not afford to imagine that slim body between his longing arms, to discover that all was vain hope. It would be just too much, no matter how strong he has grew to be -if only a little bit- enough for Magnus.

But there he was, the light of the portal fading behind him. Alec let a little smirk cross his face: he didn´t need the special effects to see the scene in an eteral aurea. He was there. He was there. He was there...

And Alec had no need to imagine anything. So after study the figure for a minute, checking that, except for the glitter and the spiky hair they had bring _his warlock_back in one wonderful piece -maybe exhausted and with a defeated way of composing his shoulders, but with the same fierce look of his and the magical cat eyes focused in him- whispered three simple words that meant everything.

-_Magnus_... Welcome home.

He heard it. Of course. Alec knew it for the way in which his lips curved and his eyes sent out a slight glow one second before the world around them began to move again. Personalities greeting the man and asking him questions that no mattered at all. They hurried, slightly uncomfortable, knowing that there was a intimate reunion waiting for them to _go away_.

Alec leaned again against the column, trying to readjust his breathing. He had no more than five or ten minutes to be prepared to touch him, sense him, kiss him again. Since he just thought about it then, it was much to assume so suddenly. He put some effort in catch a note of his enchanting voice, the thing had proved more difficult to remember as it were. Nothing in the world could make him forget his eyes, and he dreamed often with his touch, but not hearing his voice in such a long time had been a slow and painful torture. Because the recall faded a little bit more which each passed day, and disappeared too soon. He was so afraid to forget as they wanted, so afraid to loose the only thing that had made feel complete in his life...

Someone touched his arm. It almost surprised him, and maybe would have if his trained senses hadn´t been focused in all that the air could bring of the High Warlock. It was Laguna.

-You should go. He can´t let them there greeting the air disappearing with a snap, but I´m sure that if you advance, you will incomodate them enough for leave you two alone.-He pointed, obviously wanting to finish the show.

Because if he was there was for the pure and vindictive show. He could had waited for Magnus at the home they had in Idris, instead of going there to performance the scandalous reunion that all waited and feared. He was looking forward to see how they would react in front of one of his best and strongest allies between the warlocks and one of his best fighters, both punished by them because of nothing, now being as out of the lines as they wished because they wanted and could.

He had even dressed himself with a glittered and tight black shirt, being his combat trousers more near to his skin than normal, put in his blunt boots. Apparently, Magnus had a similar idea, dressed all in black (with just an small concession of grey make-up around his eyes) and with his air down. His robes were as extremely tight as usual, his belt a silver and heavy chain. Alec noticed that all had the purpose of be scary, but integrated among the group of shadowhunters at the same time. The result was quite at the point, and in passing sexy.

He forgot that Laguna was there. He noticed at the moment he found hinself murmuring an "excuse me" and heading to Magnus´ position. The _Ewaln _had been right: the silence fell over the small group of no-matter-whos, throwing to his lover the perfect moment to claim an overwhelming tiredness with a sarcastic smirk just before proceed to ignore them and turned to Alec with the most relieved expression that the younger had ever seen.

It was their victory, he understood. They resisted, and know, they would show that.

Without any word. Alec closed the space left between them after the calm approach and kissed him.

Because it felt right to show it like the first time, screaming that he didn´t care while fulfilling what he had been dreaming for two years, six months and elf days... kissing that loving lips.

**A. N/ **Thank you for reading. Really. It means a lot for me =)


	2. 1 Home

And here is the first chapter. Thanks to all the people who put my story on alert or reviewed! I think I avoided all spelling mistakes with the spell checker, but there´s nothing I can do about the grammar... If you see any mistake, please let me know, I would appreciate it a lot.

I promise this history has a plot. It´s only that I love the pairing and needed some paragraphs to enjoy myself with them and try to put them in character xD

**~Ink Bond~**

_by Jiraena_

**Chapter 1**

_-Home-_

They got apart slowly, firmly staring to each other until Alec glanced around as looking for something, one of his black eyebrows raised in surprise.

-No luggage?

His left hand hadn´t moved from Magnus arm, not wanting to miss the contact that they had just recovered.

The older man smiled at the small gesture.

-No luggage.-He sentenced in retort.-You know, my fangirl club there found quite disgusting the fact that the only one man ( and object of all his love and devotion) was going to let them all alone in that dammed and forgotten place. I tried to explain that my magnificent self and I were bounded to this place and needed to return in order to maintain our joint sanity and not to burn in a magic hell of blue fire the entire island, but they seemed to not understand my point. Since I was a bad idea to burnt aaaall that work in an outburst... I ran away yesterday and waited in the forest, risking my life and my manicure to save that little pink team of ladies form myself.

Silence. Then came Alec´s shy smile, and the warlock saw that he had reached his aim.

-As you as ever...-He muttered happily.-It always amazes me your ability for don´t loose an ounce of style even in the worst conditions.-The boy finished, teasing, while looking up and down his boyfriends immaculate body.

The eyes of the other widened sightly in amusement making Alec blush deeply. Overjoyed by the reaction, Magnus raised a hand to caress tenderly the reddened skin of his check.

-Natural talent, love.-He declared with a wink of one green eye. They laughed.-In fact, we were quite in the middle of an _actual forest_. And it has been a great lot of time with the same clothes. I began to despise them about a month after my patience and fashion sense felt overwhelmed. I felt like burning something yesterday, and the clothing was too near.

-No way!-Laughed the boy, heading to the door.

It might be just a joke and a blush, but that meant much more than would appear on the surface. It let grown a needed and longed sensation of relief, showing that the changes both feared were not true.

Magnus bowed and made a farewell gesture with his hand, following Alec to the exit.

They made in silence all the way to the front door. After no more than ten meters, Alec turned his head to the other, but kept walking.

-How are you?

-Fine.-He smiled.

The boy shaked his head.

-No, I mean... How are you... _really_?-He had stopped and were looking at him right in the eye with intensity.-How do you feel?

The warlock stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, adjusting hinself to the current form of Alec´s body.

-Right now, good, Alexander. Very good.-He buried his face in the shadowhunter´s exposed neck, enjoying the feeling of the other´s hearthbeat, getting faster with each contact.-And I´m afraid.

Alec chucled -and let a little _snif_ out- pushing the fabric of the man´s shirt in his hands.

-Me too.

-It feels like they will put another two years obstacle tomorrow morning, just after we remembered all that is good in life, doesn´t it? And I would accept again, because the idea of you being hurt or apart from me forever is far worse than the one of miss two years more of your life. And you know that that is scary enough for me.

It was. Of course he knew. Being as he was an immortal, any lost day of Alec´s youth was a tragedy. Alec felt _almost_ like him: he was afraid of the warlock getting bored of him once his best years had passed, or of the pain that surely will come seeing him as an eternal teenager if he remained by his side.

It felt like crying, and Alec decider that wasn´t moment for such a sad conversation. But he felt also the hurt of comforting him if only a little, even if it was with an small hope.

-I´m afraid I can´t stop them if they decide to order another idiotic mission, but I think I have enough force now to pressure them... I would go with you.

-Could you?-Surprised, the green eyes searched the blue ones, searching for confirmation. And there it was.-Yes... of course you could.-The smile reappeared.-I like your t-shirt.

Alec blushed again, this time just as he used to do, even looking to the ground, shyly.

-That was the idea, yeah...

-I´m being serious that mixture of making me happy and keeping your black and formal self almost intact is amazing. And _hot._

_ -_Well... You were right, I feel quite better out of the closet.-His expression became quite angry.-And lately I developed a like for showing it, specially to who feel bothered by it...-He paused , transparently uncomfortable with his incoherent fit.-And I tough you would like it.

-As I said, I like it.-He repeated, emphasizing the idea with an intense body-length stare and a lick of his own lower lip.

Something cached his attention. At the end of the street that they were covering at that moment, was his house. Their house.

-Did you keep living here after I left?-He asked after a while.

He nodded.

-Be careful while crossing the door. Chairman Meow might jump over you. We both missed you a lot, but he may hide is happiness for seeing you behind his annoyance for leaving him alone with me. I´m afraid I´m not the most caring owner, but I tried my best.

Magnus looked at him, clearly amused.

-You are _actually_ worried about the cat. How cute.-He purred.

Another blush.

-Well, it was quite touching the way in which he waited day after day on the window, as he made in Brooklyn when you were out for more than three hours and he was expecting to be feed.

-You are right, he would never admit that. Like I´m sure you´ll never mention that you have started to think that the cat understands you when you speak to him.

Alec shoot him a death glare.

-It´s not like if he didn´t cheered when I announced that you were coming back.

-Yeah, yeah. I know he´s a smart boy.-The amused smirk remained in his lips despise that concession.

They fell in another comfortable silence while approaching to the building.

-You know... It´s a little bit weird how we just can feel and talk as always after all that had happened. Don´t you think?

Magnus let his eyes abandon the missed house to came back to his lover.

-I suppose some members of your family have come back to the Institute. Isn´t it the same when you see them after a long lime?

-Yeah, but it´s not the same. After all, I see them every other month. The feeling it similar, however.

-That happens when you truly know someone, and more if you love him. The conversation just restart at the point in which you left it the last time. Because it doesn´t matter if you don´t know what has changed in that time... he will tell you it. It´s not like meet an old school mate when you are at the university and you share a two minutes conversation that ends like "Good to see you again, but I really don´t care what you are telling me and don´t know what to say "-He continued, picking the key Alec was offering and opening the door slowly, enjoying the moment.-It woudn´t be fair it both situations were the same, would it?

It was at times like that, tough Alec, when all the years that Magnus had lived fell allowed the world to notice that they had actually made their way in the mans mind, providing him with the knowledge of who has lived several hundred lifes. _Dont´t think about it right now! _He ordered himself, and began to climb the stairs that joined the small entrance hall with the stage of the rooms.

A furry shadow appeared on the top of the stairs, letting out a small "_meow_".

-I´m here, my kitty... You grew fat! I knew Alec would let you eat as you wished... Yeah, I´m happy to see you too, but you´d better haven´t ruined any of my things with that neglected claws!

-Magnus...

-Yeah, honey?

-What about going to sleep right now where I can hold you and think for a while that it will be forever and taking your rest before we have to face all tomorrow?

-You are an exceptional specimen of young human, Alexander. Do you really have your hormones under control after such a long time?-He teased.

-I do my best. It´s not difficult since you seem about to collapse and I´m more worried than excited. So...

Suddenly, the downworlder kissed him slowly but passionately, making him forget what he was about to say. The kiss lasted several minutes, his lips making contact just one second after the few moments in which the had the unavoidable need of breathing.

-You are just too cute.- He muttered against his lips, almost to himself, and turned to the bedroom pulling out the t-shirt and the belt in his advance, both disappearing before touch the floor. Chairman Meow rested effect to the exit running around the ankles of his owner, miaouwing as asking for attention.

Alec felt fully comfortable for the first time in a long time, aware that the effect of Magnus missed voice over his mind was the same, his whole presence as intoxicating as ever.

They have really resisted, he congratulated himself with a mental tap-tap on the shoulder and went after him.

There was no reason to wait more.

**Note: **Thanks for reading! I know I need to improve, can you help me to do it? =) Review, _por favor _ ^_^


End file.
